Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 April 2016
12:06 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:06 Hey Crystal. 12:06 Crystal. 12:06 Crystal. 12:07 CRYSTAL 12:07 AAAAAAAAAAAA 12:26 Hi 12:26 I'm still here. 12:40 Damnit. 12:40 I missed him/her. 12:43 Well. I'm going to Grillby's. 12:58 I'm alone!!!!!!!! 01:13 working on some level design 01:13 it's kinda shitty at the moment 10:04 Hello 10:04 Hello 10:05 Bug? 10:05 Wouldn't appear. 10:17 AAAAAAAAAAAAAA 10:18 CAN'T WAKE UP 10:18 WAKE ME UP INSIDEEEEE 11:08 Hi Mike 11:08 aye 11:08 NYAH HAH HAH 11:09 I THE GREAT MICHEAL IS HERE!! 11:09 Hey Papyrus. Have- nvm. 11:09 XD 11:09 alot of people are disappointed that abandoned discovery island has undertale in the true ending 11:09 DA DDIDIDIDI DA DIDIDIDI DADADADAD DA 11:09 What? 11:10 people are saying how the dev shouldn't have done undertale in his FNATI 11:10 Yeah, I agree. 11:10 but 11:10 its only on night 6 of the true ending 11:10 plus its really optional 11:10 He should've done something original and not some undertale shiz. 11:10 :v 11:10 ^ 11:10 mike. 11:11 I'm just saying U.U 11:11 I kinda agree with Mike. 11:11 as i said 11:11 its only for ONE NIGHT 11:11 Still. 11:11 and its NOT required to go through 11:11 You could do a battle in any other style. Just saying, Drago. 11:11 Brb. 11:11 He should've done something original. 11:11 look at the game for yourself :l 11:12 > Is just saying 11:12 it has corruptus a original character idea :l 11:12 so i think its original enough for my tastes 11:13 He should've thought of an original ending and not some undertale "true" ending thing 11:13 hell the gameplay is alot better then other FNATI versions 11:13 I'm not JUDGING the gameplay. 11:13 you haven't seen any of it 11:13 I'm talking about the "true" ending. 11:13 the true ending is fine, 11:13 he can do what he wants 11:13 Not to me. 11:14 Uhm, alright? 11:14 you don't HAVE to get it 11:14 you can get the bad or good ending 11:15 "You don't HAVE to get it" What does that have to do with anything? 11:15 i got the true ending a mouth ago 11:15 though the bad ending prevents you from playing night 6 11:15 maybe 2 11:15 monthes* 11:15 the game wasn't out for 2 months... 11:15 Back. 11:15 I didn't say anything about you forcing me to download the game. 11:16 personally i like it 11:17 as its not in any fnaf fan game and it feels more fun then undertale. 11:17 Yeah but they could have picked any fighting style. I don't get why they did Undertale. They could have done Mortal Combat, COD, etc. 11:18 would of broke the RAM limit ptld 11:18 hourglass was scrapped because he broke the limit 11:18 That would be funny. Mortal Combat Mickey. 11:18 They didn't have to do the exact same thing. 11:18 I was just giving examples. 11:19 well mortal kombat wouldn't make sense 11:19 true mickey in fact is a demon 11:19 I know. I said twice they were just examples. 11:21 i like how the fight is 11:21 its fun 2016 04 19